High School
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: High school AU: Beca is paired with Chloe for their chemistry lab but Chloe doesn't want the girl who barely shows up to class... at first. (Sorry I couldn't think of a title)
1. Chapter 1

**I saw this prompt on tumblr somewhere (sorry, I don't remember where) and decided to write a fic for it. **

* * *

Chloe walked into her chemistry class, being one of the first people in the room–as always. As the class filed in and the late bell rang, every chair was filled except for the third seat in the second row. Chloe wasn't surprised, the freshman who sat there was always late… or she just didn't show up other times.

Chloe tried not to focus on other people though, it was last year of high school and she had already gotten into Barden University. She didn't want to do anything to mess that up her last year. Just as Chloe had gotten interested in what her teacher was saying the freshman walked in, sitting down.

Their teacher sighed, "Why are you late Ms. Mitchell?"

The girl shrugged, "Just give me the detention; it's whatever at this point."

The teacher wrote her up and continued the class, "Okay, so you guys will be doing a lab with partners that I will assign."

The class groaned, as the teacher passed out a handout with the lab instructions on it, returning to the front to read off the list of pairs. "Alyssa and Jason, Philip and Samantha, Brooklyn and Jacliana, Aubrey and Joseph, Chloe and Rebeca–"

"But Mrs. Sommers–" Chloe started.

"I'm not changing anything Chloe," she said as she finished the list.

Chloe sighed and got up when the teacher finished to sit next to the girl in the second row. She had dark hair and she always wore a lot of dark eyeliner… she just had that badass vibe to her. Chloe wasn't sure if she liked it or not, she just knew she would have to do this whole lab herself.

"Hey, I'm Chlo-"

"Yeah, I know. You're like the… smartest one in the room," she said. "You can call me Beca."

Chloe smiled, immediately returning to the straight face she had on before she walked over.

"Okay everyone," Mrs. Sommers started, "This is a simple lab so I'm not giving you time in class other than today, get it done on your own time. All you have to do is make two bars of soap. They have to be different scents. Whatever group has the best scented and shaped soap is getting ten extra points. The requirements are on the sheet of paper Alejandro is passing around."

Chloe turned to Beca, "I have no idea how to make soap."

"We can make it out of glycerin and add something to give it scent…" Beca said with a shrug.

The redhead smiled, "That's a great idea."

Beca looked at the paper with the lab requirements on it, "We need to make a list of materials and the steps used to make each bar."

"That should be simple enough. What scents do you wanna make them?"

"Well I can pick one and you can pick one."

"Sounds good… I kinda want it to smell like oranges," Chloe said with a small smile.

"Okay, we can put the peel in a food processor and put it in the glycerin and if we get clear glycerin it would look cool with the peel in it."

"Yeah, okay. So we need a glycerin soap base, an orange, and…"

"Strawberries."

"And strawberries. So you wanna work on it tonight or…?"

"You don't have plans on a Friday night?"

"Do you?"

"No."

"Well now you do, and so do I," Chloe said with a slight smirk.

Beca smiled and nodded, "Okay."

"I'll pick you up at five so we can go to the store to get our materials."

"We can go to my house after to make the soap."

"Sounds like a plan, here," Chloe handed Beca her notebook and a pen. "Give me your number and address."

Beca finished writing and the bell rang. Chloe stood up and smiled, "See you later Beca."

As Chloe walked out of the room her best friend Aubrey ran up to her, "Damn, you got Beca as your partner?"

"She's actually pretty smart," the redhead admitted.

"... Okay, whatever you say. See you at lunch," the blonde said, leaving Chloe's side.

* * *

Beca sat on her couch, fiddling with her ring as she waited for Chloe. She checked the time; it was only 4:47. She took a deep breath and decided to do something to pass the time. Beca got off the couch and walked to the stereo in the kitchen. She turned it on and put her phone in the jack, playing one of her favorite playlists. Beca turned up the volume and started singing along.

Before she knew it, her ring tone started playing through the stereo speakers. It was Chloe.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside," Chloe said.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

Beca grabbed her purse and left the house. A blue Nissan sat outside so Beca got in.

"Hey," the redhead smiled.

"Hey. What store we headed to?" Beca asked.

"Well I wanted to go to the grocery store first and get the fruit and then the craft store, that cool?"

"Yeah."

Chloe pulled away from the house and drove to the supermarket, the two of them walking into the store together.

"So… What is a freshman doing in a chemistry class full of juniors and seniors?" Chloe asked.

"I already took physics and I rather not take biology right now so I made the school change my schedule," Beca replied.

Chloe laughed, "What do you mean you made them?"

"My schedule was really stupid in the beginning of the year; all my classes were like super low level. I made them give me harder classes because I would've been bored… I'm still bored now but it's whatever."

"Why don't show up to class then?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged, "I still maintain a B+ average in all my classes… I would have As but I cut all the time."

"How do you even have a B then?"

"I hand in my work; I'm just a no show."

"Don't you want the A over the B?"

Beca laughed, "You ask a lot of questions."

The brunette picked up and orange and pint of strawberries and put them in the basket. They started to walk to the checkout when Chloe stopped.

"I love these," she said, looking at the table of black and white cookies.

Beca picked up a box and put it in the basket.

"Beca, you don't ha-"

"We can eat them while we're making soaps," the brunette winked, continuing to walk towards the checkout lines.

Chloe smiled and followed the girl. Beca paid for their stuff and they got back into Chloe's car. The ride to the craft store was silent but once they got into the store Chloe spoke up again.

"Do you not like school?"

"No, why would I?" Beca asked.

"I don't know… friends and learning."

Beca raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Well I really don't have a lot of friends and… I guess I'm too busy thinking about getting out of this place to focus of school and friends."

Chloe nodded and picked up some clear glycerin, going back to the front of the store to pay.

The ride back to Beca's house wasn't as awkward as the first two rides; they actually had a legitimate conversation in the car that came to an end when Chloe parked outside Beca's house.

When they walked in, Beca led Chloe to the kitchen and put her phone back onto the dock, continuing the playlist where she left off before she left. Chloe put the stuff on the table and Beca got a bowl, two knives, a cutting board, and a food processor.

"Okay, so what do we do first?" Chloe asked.

"Well you melt the glycerin and I'll cut the fruit."

Chloe nodded and put the glycerin on the cutting board, grabbing a knife and cutting it up into small cubes.

"So uhm... Where are your parents?" Chloe asked.

"My mom... she uh, doesn't live here, and my dad... I have no idea actually. He's probably at his stupid girlfriend's house or something," Beca shrugged, throwing the orange peels in the food processor.

"Oh..."

Beca laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. It's not your problem."

"I asked," Chloe reminded.

"I guess."

Beca turned on the food processor and Chloe put half the cubes in the bowl then into the microwave.

"Wait," Beca started, "Put plastic wrap over it."

She tore a piece off and covered the bowl with it, then turning off the food processor. Chloe put it in for thirty seconds and stirred, repeating it until the glycerin was completely melted.

"Shit, what are we using as a mold?" Beca asked.

"Uhm... Do you have those fruit cups?"

"Yeah, good idea," she smiled, getting a cup of peaches and dumping them in a bowl, washing out the cup.

Beca poured the orange in the glycerin and Chloe stirred them together, then pouring the substance into the fruit cup.

Chloe smiled, "One down, one to go."

Beca nodded, "What should we use for the other mold?"

"Uhm… we could use another fruit cup, I don't think it matters."

"Okay," she said, dumping another cup of fruit into the bowl and rinsing it out.

They started the process over again, making the strawberry scented bar. It turned completely pink and Beca wasn't sure if it was supposed to look the way it did but Chloe assured her it was fine.

"Cookie?" Chloe asked, holding out a black and white cookie from the container.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking it from her.

The girls sat eating the cookies when Chloe suddenly started smacking the table.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"I love this song!" Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled and turned the music up.

"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say," Chloe sang.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Of course, have I been living under a rock? This song is my jam… my lady jam," the redhead winked.

"Oh, okay."

"Sing!"

"Chloe, I-"

"Beca!"

The brunette sighed and began to sing along, "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away."

Chloe was surprised at how well the brunette could sing but continued to sing as well, "You shoot me down, but I won't fall. I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall. I am titanium."

When the song was over Beca turned the music back down and the redhead spoke up, "I didn't know you could sing."

"I don't sing for people… but you sing really well too. I already knew that though."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"I saw you in the school's musical. You were really good," Beca smiled.

"Thanks… I can tell by this playlist that you're into music."

Beca nodded, "It's kinda all I focus on. I wanna be a music producer when I get out of high school."

"That's cool, you have any work you'd be okay with sharing?"

Beca sighed, "I guess, yeah. Hold on, let me get my laptop."

She left the kitchen and returned minutes later with her laptop. She sat next to Chloe and opened her music program and iTunes.

"Here's one I recently made," Beca said, playing a mashup of Bulletproof and Release Me.

"That's so cool. How do you do that?"

Beca showed her the music program and an example of how to mix two songs.

"I said it like a hundred times already, but that is so freaking cool," Chloe smiled.

Beca laughed and closed her laptop, "Thanks… I always thought you were pretty cool too."

Chloe had to swallow the ball that appeared in her throat to reply, "Uhm… How long do you think it'll take to harden?"

Beca shrugged, "Probably overnight…"

"You're really smart, you know that? And pretty and amazing, and I know I really don't know you but…"

"But what?"

"I used to think you were like those kids who skipped school and did drugs and thought you were so cool… You're totally not. You're really sweet, and drop-dead gorgeous," Chloe admitted.

Beca smirked, "I always thought you were nice, and I definitely always thought you were beautiful. From the first day of class with you I thought that."

Chloe smiled, "Well now that we have that established, you wanna go out sometime?"

"I would love that," the brunette laughed. "Strawberry?"

"Thanks," Chloe said, taking the strawberry from her and eating it. "I should probably go."

Beca sighed, "Okay."

They got up and Chloe followed Beca to the front door as she opened it. Chloe stood in the doorway and turned to Beca. She didn't say anything; she just stared for a while until she couldn't stand the urge. Chloe leaned in and placed her lips on Beca's, Beca putting her hands on the redhead's waist.

The kiss escalated quickly, Chloe moving her hands down Beca's back and Beca running her hands up the redhead's shirt. Beca pulled away from the kiss and closed the front door, pulling Chloe over to the couch. Chloe reattached their lips and straddled Beca on the couch. The brunette's hands cupped Chloe's face, pulling her deeper into the kiss. The redhead moved her mouth from the brunette's lips down to her neck, trailing kisses from her ear to the base of her neck then pulled away.

"I have to go," Chloe said. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Okay..." Beca said with a frown.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on the soap," the redhead winked, getting off the brunette.

Beca smiled and got up to walk Chloe to the door for the second time.

"I'll text you when I get home, and you better not be one of those people who falls asleep mid-conversation," Chloe smirked.

Beca laughed, "I'm not. I'll talk to you until I see you again tomorrow if that's what you want."

Chloe gave Beca a kiss on the cheek, "See you tomorrow."

Beca closed the door behind Chloe and smiled. Maybe high school wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

**Sorry if the spacing is weird, idk what was up with the doc... Buuuuuuut, if you guys want, I can probably write two more chapters... I'm only doing that if you guys ask for it because school starts in like two seconds and I haven't started my English essays that I need to write and I still have hella unfinished stories for you lovely people**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel really bad, I reread the first chapter of this and didn't notice how many mistakes were there. I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. It's tough with school. But it's up now so I hope you forgive me and I hope the other chapter won't take as long as this one. Enjoy! (btw, what happened to the line/break thingy?)**

It was 10:15AM and Beca decided she might as well get out of bed. Why she was in bed anyway Beca didn't know, it's not like she slept last night. She had been texting Chloe all night and she realized the redhead was pretty much the best person she'd ever met. She was funny and ambitious and confident and sweet and fantastic and obviously gorgeous–just flat out perfect.

Chloe was stopping by at 11 to "check on the soap" then the girls were going to get something to eat. Beca got in the shower and started to get ready for Chloe. She dried her hair, did her makeup, and put on a white dress. Beca wasn't really one for dresses but it was probably the nicest piece of clothing she owned.

Beca went down stairs and found her father asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the leg.

"Dad," she started, getting a grunt in return. "Either wake up or go upstairs and sleep. My friend is coming. I don't want her seeing you."

"I'm going..." he said groggily.

After a couple of minutes, he eventually got up and shuffled his way up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Beca sighed and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator hoping to find something to eat but all there was was some week old Chinese food, some milk, some random vegetables, and the bowl of peaches from the night before. After about five minutes of staring into the cold box as if something good would magically appear, she took out the bowl of peaches, then eating them at the island in the kitchen.

As she put the bowl in the sink the doorbell rang. Beca got the door and smiled at the redhead in front of her.

"Hey," Chloe smiled back.

"Hey," Beca replied, letting her in.

Beca led Chloe in the kitchen where the soap sat on the counter. The brunette poked it and looked at Chloe.

"Is it hard?"

Chloe shrugged, "Probably..."

"Maybe we should look at them after lunch," Beca suggested.

The redhead smiled, "Okay. And you look really pretty Bec."

"Thanks... So do you," she responded awkwardly.

"Thank you," Chloe laughed. "C'mon, let's get something to eat. I am starving."

Beca nodded and left the house with Chloe. They got in her car, Chloe then asking, "Where do you want to eat?"

"Well it's too late for breakfast at most places unless we go to a diner…"

"Ooh, that sounds good. Rio Diner okay?"

"Yeah," Beca smiled.

Beca found Chloe so intriguing, after talking for 13 hours straight she felt like she'd known the redhead for years. They got to the diner and got a table, the two girls sitting across from each other. They ordered their meals and Chloe spoke.

"So, last night you said you didn't have a lot of friends… Why?"

Beca shrugged, "I don't know, a lot of the people at our school are super weird. Am I right?"

Chloe laughed and nodded, "Yeah, but there a lot of kids who aren't."

"I guess I haven't found them… I don't know, I just feel like everyone is super fake."

"What do you mean?"

"None of those kids would act that way if their parents were there, one, or two, they're trying to hard to have a personality."

"You're kinda right… But you can't find at least one person who you would want to hang out with?"

"Yeah, my best friend is pretty much my only friend," Beca answered.

"Who would that be?"

"Jesse Swanson, you know him?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, but you don't only have one friend."

"I don't?"

"You have two, Jesse and me," Chloe smiled.

Beca laughed, "True."

The waiter returned to the table, placing down two plates of food and taking Beca's glass to be refilled. Chloe and Beca ate, continuing their conversation.

When they finished, Chloe insisted on paying the bill and the girls left the diner.

"Beca," Chloe started. "Can we go to the park?"

"You wanna go to the park?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, yeah sure."

Chloe drove to the park and immediately walked over to the swing-set, sitting down on the plastic seat. Beca sat on the swing next to her and started to push herself.

"Don't you love being outside?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca laughed, "I guess. Why are we here?"

Chloe shrugged, "I just didn't want to check on the soap yet."

Beca couldn't keep the smile off her face, "You're such a weirdo."

"Excuse me; I am less weird than you."

"Okay, sure. Let's go with that," the brunette said, moving her swing towards Chloe's.

Chloe stopped moving and let Beca pull the chain of her swing towards her. When they were close enough, Beca leaned in to place her lips on Chloe's, kissing her for the second day in a row and if things continued the way they were going, she would sure get used to that quickly.

Chloe smiled, "Okay, I think I'm ready to check on the soap now."

"Okay, let's go," Beca replied, getting up and grabbing Chloe's hand.

They walked back to the car and Chloe drove back to Beca's house. When they walked into house they found Beca's dad in the kitchen, leaning over a mug of coffee.

"Hi Dad," Beca said, walking passed him to get the two cups of soap.

"Hey Becs," he replied, then seeing Chloe. "Uhm, hello, I'm Beca's dad." He stuck his hand out for her.

"Chloe," she smiled, taking his hand and shaking it.

Beca looked at the two and continued to take the soap out of the mold. She tapped the first one out and smiled at the result.

"Dad, leave. We have work to do," Beca said.

"Fine, see you later," he said, turning to Chloe. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Chloe smiled.

Once he left the room Chloe spoke up, "That was kinda rude Beca, don't you think?"

"I guess, I'll apologize later. But the soap came out nice," she said, holding out the orange soap.

Chloe smiled, "It did, want me to take the other one out?"

"Sure." Beca handed Chloe the cup and watched her tap out the soap the same way Beca did.

"They look really nice," Chloe smiled.

"They smell nice too," Beca pointed out.

"You think we'll get the extra credit?"

"Probably, know in that class really cares about soap."

The redhead laughed, "Good point."

Chloe's phone started ringing and she apologized before answering it. Beca watched her have the conversation and assumed it was one of her parents when she ended the conversation with "Bye, I love you too."

"Sorry, that was my mom. I have to go."

"It's okay; if you gotta go you gotta go."

Chloe gave Beca a sad smile, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Beca nodded and Chloe grabbed the soap, "I'll take it, at least it'll show my mom I was really doing something."

The brunette laughed, "Good idea."

Beca walked Chloe to the door and Chloe smirked.

"We can't have the same thing happen again, I know. I can see it in your face," Beca smiled. "So I will kiss you on the cheek this time."

She placed a soft kiss on her cheek, resulting in a chuckle from Chloe.

"I can handle a kiss on the lips if you can," the redhead said.

"Uhm… I think I can," Beca winked, kissing Chloe's lips that time.

"I'll see you tomorrow," the brunette smiled.

"See you tomorrow," Chloe replied, walking out of the doorway.

Beca closed the door behind her. For the first time she was excited for school.

**Review! ...please I'm desperate **


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! Thanks for reading :) (&amp; I found the break lol)**

* * *

Chloe walked into her second period chemistry class, sitting down in her regular fourth row seat. Like always, she was one of the first people in the room. Everything seemed completely normal until Beca walked in the room, on time, and winked at the redhead before sitting down. Chloe couldn't help the smile that came across her face.

After everyone was in the room and the attendance was taken, their teacher spoke.

"Okay, I'm going to call each group to hand in their labs. If you want, you can sit with your partner today. I don't really care."

The kids started getting up and sitting next to their partners so Chloe got up, grabbed her stuff, and sat next to Beca.

"Hey," Chloe smiled.

"Hey," Beca responded. "You think she'll like our soap?"

Chloe laughed, "That sounds really dumb. But yeah, I guess. _I_ like them."

"Chloe and Rebeca," Mrs. Sommers called.

Beca grabbed the soap from Chloe and brought it up to the teacher, sitting back down next to Chloe. The two pretty much talked the whole period until the last five minutes when Mrs. Sommers started talking again.

"I looked at all your soap–by the way, Jason and Alyssa; you can't just smash a bar of Dove and make it into a cube. That was not the point of this lab, you failed."

The two started laughing in the back, making Beca laugh resulting in a smack in the arm from Chloe. She immediately stopped laughing and looked back to the teacher.

"A lot of you just made your soap into cubes… I don't know why because I said I was judging shape, but one of the only pairs who used a nice mold won the extra credit because they were creative with the shape and their scents were stronger than most of the bars. Congratulations Rebeca and Chloe."

Chloe smiled, "Nice job partner."

Beca returned the gesture, "Same to you."

The bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next period. Beca said goodbye to Chloe before leaving, Aubrey catching up to the redhead as she left.

"What the hell is with you and the freshman?" she asked.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Chloe smirked, "I'll talk to you at lunch."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked to her next class.

* * *

The sixth period bell rang and Chloe walked into the cafeteria minutes later to find Aubrey waiting for her at their usual table.

"Hey Bree," the redhead smiled.

"Spill!"

"I asked her out," she said, the smile still plastered on her face.

"What! You're dating a freshmen? Chloe, what the hell?," Aubrey yelled. "And why her, of all the freshmen?"

Chloe's smiled disappeared, "I like her. Beca is smart and one of the sweetest people I've ever met. And she's definitely been a better friend to me this weekend than you are being right now. So either deal with it or…"

"Look, Chlo, but let me ask you this honestly. Don't you think those carefree people are not who you want to hang out with?"

Chloe shook her head, "You don't know her."

Aubrey nodded, "Okay. It's your life, if you like her, go for it."

"… Are you gonna be a bitch about it?" the redhead asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, if you like her, you like her. You're my best friend. If she makes you happy, I'm happy."

Chloe smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "Thanks."

They ate their lunch the rest of the period, having normal lunchtime conversation just like they did everyday and when the bell rang Chloe left the cafeteria. Instead of following her usual schedule, she took a different hallway to pass Beca's locker, hoping she was there.

As she walked down the crowded hallway, she spotted a dark ponytail, the girl's face buried into the locker.

She walked up and placed a kiss on the base of her neck, "Hey."

Beca smiled, "What are you doing here? Your class is on the other side of the school."

"I just wanted to say hi and now bye."

Beca laughed, closing her locker, "Well bye, see you after school?"

Chloe nodded, "See ya."

Beca gave the redhead a peck on the lips and walked away, a smirk on her face. Chloe turned around, trying to keep the smile off her face. The late bell rang and she started walking to her next class thinking–if she had never gotten paired with Beca for that lab, her senior year probably would've gone a lot different and she wasn't really sure if that was a good or a bad thing…

* * *

**Review! (btw I have no idea how to make soap, like I googled some Martha Stewart shit... yolo)**

**&amp; I'm only making it three chapters because what's the use in going on? Where is this going? Who knows? Plus, I'm writing a long multi-chapter right now and I'm trying to finish most of it before posting.**

**ALSO, someone reviewed on the last chapter that they got together too quickly. Well, I do what I want. They're horny high schoolers, I thought that was pretty accurate. Thanks for reading it though :)**

**That goes for everyone: thank you! I love reading your reviews and seeing the favs**


	4. (NOT A NEW CHAPTER)

**THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER, SORRY IF I GOT YOUR HOPES UP!**

**But, a lot of you guys said the story should've been longer. Look, if you want, write the rest!**

**I don't care, I would love to read where you guys would take this story. Just if you want to do it, PM me before writing it and credit me when you post it. That's it. Just make sure your readers know you're picking up where I left off. Anyone who wants to continue this, go for it. PM me!**

**-Alyssa **


End file.
